Deception
by Rachel123
Summary: Angel, Cordelia and the gang go to Sunnydale for a apocalyptic thing that will happen in a few days. After the mostsurprisingly short battle, they come back to Buffy's house to find out the real intentions behind the makebelieve apocalypse they just battl


DECEPTION By Rachelle Williams

A/N: This is my first dark-angst fic ever and includes a lot of agony filled confrontations, battle scenes, some disturbing words from one of our most lovingly hated villains and my brother's suggesting angsty sex scenes (between who? think scourge) and comedy about eating bridesmaids but also a light-hearted conversation between our favorite afraid to admit love couple and other light-heartedness, y'know, until the dark stuff begins. Still a teeny bit light (why the hell am I rambling!)

Summary: Angel, Cordelia and the gang go to Sunnydale for a apocalyptic thing that will happen in a few days. After the most-surprisingly short battle, they come back to Buffy's house to find out the real intentions behind the make-believe apocalypse they just battled against...

Paring: C/Aus, Eventually C/A, B/S and W/L (Weird, I know!)

(I have a begging situation here, but children under or during 13 DO NOT READ! You are NOT ready to read this kind of stuff and will it hurt to wait until 18? They're still there right? And even if not, save the pages. You'll see them later. For now, read the fluffy comedies about night-outs, on caritas or cutesy kissing scenes, goodbye and please don't read further than this warning if you are 13)

-  
START

"Why can't we just wait until tomorrow?" His exasperated friend asked him in a angry hiss. With all his plight, Angel turned around to look at Cordelia and give her a over-sheepish look mixed with his puppy dog one. "Please? It's not like I ask for things all the time. This is very important, Giles said so" The vampire pleaded to his friend, and if he might want to admit, love interest, but what could he possibly offer her? A break from the day-light? Shredding her actress dreams into pieces? But, of course, it wasn't pieced together to begin with, but it still might work out, if only she joined an acting class.

"Angel, there is no way in hell I am gracing the stairs to meet Little-Miss-Likes-To-Fight, nor see you making puppy dog eyes towards her" The brunette paused, pain surging through her chest, but she wasn't going to show it. "Besides, somebody's gotta handle the cases" She said and made her way into the hallway of the Hyperion where Fred, Gunn and Wesley supposedly were, working their asses off over a case which was yet to be solved.

Angel was caught off guard on Cordelia's reminder of his and Buffy's 'Eternal Love' which really wasn't eternal at all. He had gotten over her the day he had fallen in love with his seer and he wasn't going to go back. Angel shaked his head. It could never happened between him and Cordelia. Yes, she accepted him and his vampire side, and yes he'd be more than happy to be with her but was there even the littlest chance of him standing a chance against a romantic relationship with her? His mind so wanted to scream yes, but he had deliberately decided on no from her side.

"Angelcakes?" The green-skinned demon paraded into the office with the gracious smile and soft chiming of his voice through-out the hall. Angel looked at him and gave a smile, Cordelia waved as she struggled against a bookcase with some files. Wesley and Fred looked up from research with a smile equaling each other's, and Gunn gave an intepretion of his way of saying 'Dawg'. "Guess what I found? This demon is my bartender's feudy friend, err, enemy and they have some unresolved issues and he would be more than happy to find and finish him off for us. He said it wouldn't take him a flinch. So, case solved, buddays. So, where's Honey?" Lorne asked and leaned against the counter, picking up a magazine.

"In my room and uh, Lorne, I'd like it if--" Angel trailed off, leaving the demon to smirk at his fatherly instincts on a nickname "Okeydeys. I'll call him Coco" Angel frowned. "You gotta give me something to call him while I'm out" Lorne protested. "Just call him Connor. Casual" Angel said, "casually" putting his hands in his pocket and reluctantly falling over the couch. Everyone in the room except Angel, the fallee, struggled to contain their laughter. "Here, here, get up" Cordelia helped Angel up and had an electrifying defiance when her back rided against his chest. She gave out a, thankfully, unnoticed shudder. "Fred?" The brunette panicked for a while as she found her legs weren't supporting her. "Uhh, keep these files over the counter, please?" "No, problem, Cordy" Fred said and took the heavy stack of pinned files from her friend.

Cordelia started to walk towards the counter, leaving Angel to stare at her back. His eyes wandered from her back to her, urr-hrm, lower backside and when he realized what he was doing, he blushed and looked at the stairs, suddenly very interested in how many steps there were. Everyone but Lorne missed the lookie, and went over to give him a slight confrontation message, which he might've been needing for a long while now. "Uhh, Crumbcake, in Gunn's words, 'sup? But also, 'The hell's wrong with ya!" The demon whispered to his co-worker and shooked him into a reality stride. "What?" The vampire asked reluctantly, forcing himself to look at his lie-defying friend. He'd better learn not to sing infront of him.

"With your lullabys, you think one would notice? C'mon, be real, you lovesick joy stick!" Lorne said in his sing-songy voice, looking from Angel to Cordelia, trying to make his point. "You are in love with Princess" He said, catching the other totally off guard. "And this is the lasty-last, and you know it" He said, flashing the vampire a smile.

Angel paused for a while, somewhere thinking it was true and it was, but he just couldn't let Lorne find out. So he defensed instead: "Are you on cracks?" The green-skinned demon sighed at his friend's try on covering up. "PLEASE! I'm not on cracks, you are on love-cracks for Cordelia!" Lorne whispered to him. "Negociate, Nosty, or else she'll skiddy away" He said, making a point. All Angel could do was stare at Lorne sheepishly, then run up the stairs in total redment of blush and beet red. For him the reveal might be a disastrous strike of breaking his and Cordy's friendship. Plus it was rebuilt from half-path destruction of his 'beige period' and he wanted her to stay atleast friends with him.

"Angelcakes, this denial might take away your only chance..." Lorne shook his head and stared at the last place he'd seen the vampire that day and turned around to face the rest of the people in the room. "So, anyone up for a game of poker?"

-  
Sunnydale, California, 7:00'o'clock.

Willow Rosenberg made her way down the stairs of Buffy's house. She had called Angel earlier and asked him for his and his gang's company at the upcoming apocalypse, and he had agreed. Of course the redhead was concerned of what would happen with the whole controversy if Buffy and Spike's sex-o-rama ever unfolded infront of Angel and she knew the risks were almost too much to take, but the world ending was more important than that. The fued would start almost immediately between Spike and Angel, Willow couldn't help but giggle at their faces if they did see each other but then again the risks just flooded back in.

"Hey, Will. Where are Buffy and Dawn?" Xander said as he entered the house with Anya. "Uh, Buffy went to work early and Dawn's in the kitchen. You want breakfast?" Willow said heading for the kitchen with her two friends following. "Sure" he said. "Good morning!" Dawn greeted everyone who had entered the kitchen. "Morning, Dawn" Xander said as he sat down. "Good morning" Anya smiled and replied. Willow started to get two plates out when the retiating question hit her ears. "So, did you call Deadboy?" It was more of a statement then a question, and pretty obvious from whom. "Yes, I called "Angel" and he said he'd come" The redhead put the plates on the table infront of Anya and Xander, and sighed when Xander groaned. "C'mon, it can't be that bad" She said, exasperated, and put pancakes on the plates. "I mean, just stay quiet and don't look him in the eyes. Just like we discussed everyday in the library before Angel arrived for a demon hunt? Remember? Atleast now it's not really regular and that's good" Willow said and started pouring juice in two glasses.

"I still can't stand him. Whenver his little excuses of demon suggestions came up I still got the wiggles and wanted his dust" Xander explained and took a bite of his pancake. "I've never seen you this worried before, is this guy really that frightening?" Anya asked, a look of pure confusion on her face. "Y'know your fear of bunnies?" Xander asked and Anya just had to shudder at the mention of such filthy creatures (Or she thought) "That's exactly how wiggled I am at Angel" He said and continued his eatage. "I've heard stories, he seems pretty heroic, which is kinda cool" Dawn said as she put books in her bag. "He's also dreamy in his stories--" "Don't you dare!" Xander cut her off. "We already have one sister who's dropping head in a way crazy for this creep, we don't need another one!" He almost yelled. "Xander, I don't think that lovey-dovey craziness is still there" Willow said, but she wasn't so sure herself. "Please, he comes here and she'll get goo-goo eyed. Just wait and see" Xander said, a pang of jealousy going through his spine. It wasn't because he still crushed on Buffy but it was because that guy just always proved the better choice on girl lists and if he got Anya's eyes in catch, there was gonna be a war and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"He's coming tonight, Xander, so please try and resolve these issues of yours" Willow said making Xander choke on his juice. "Excuse me!" He asked, still not believing his ears. "TONIGHT. He's coming TONIGHT. So resolve your issues now or the next time I see you, you're already vamp chow" The redhead didn't mean it in a insulting way towards the vampire but it was a possibility with this much hatred. "Oh! This is the worst apocalypse ever!" Xander groaned and Willow, Dawn and Anya all giggled.

-  
Sunnydale, California-Big, echoey cave-7:30.

"So, have we got the vampire with the soul coming?" A robed demon, his face hidden to us, with a deep, evil voice asks another robed demon priest whose hood is down and we can clearly see his face. "Yes. Pretty soon the 'other one' will come out to play instead though" A demon with a clearer voice said to the hooded demon and he gave a satisfied nod. "The ritual will take place and we shall rule the slayer out of the books" It slowly took it's head up but with darkness inside the hood we can't see anything. Then the eyes glow a inhuman blue.

Chapter One End

I'll be proof reading it now and if you guys have ever written a dark angst fic before, please give me some tips, because me without fluffiness is something very unnatural and the fic can turn out mediocre. Please, please, please help and review and DON'T FLAME. 


End file.
